Fall detection is very important and has widely applications in older care, patient care, child care, disable care as well as safety for outdoor sports, such as ski, mount bike, hiking, cycling. To develop a reliable fall detection system has huge market potential and great society impact.
Conventional fall detection system is designed to detect whether a real fall event happens by matching falling acceleration data with pre-set models or thresholds using enormous different kinds of algorithm. However, a random fall event depends on actual situation and prior falling movement of the host. It is so complicated that it is almost impossible to have a precise model to mimic the real events for each particular case. Despite of great efforts, there is no a successful product existing on the market with great impact. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 29/469,035 and Ser. No. 14/161,695, a universal fall detection system and different falling sensor designs are disclosed to resolve this dilemma by directly measuring/sensing the relative position/orientation between the host body and direction of gravity at the spot where a falling event happens.
In this disclosure, our unique detection methodology and detection system design as well as more alternative falling sensor designs are disclosed.
As used herein, the term “or” may be construed in either an inclusive or exclusive sense. Similarly, the term “exemplary” is construed merely to mean an example of something or an exemplar and not necessarily a preferred or ideal means of accomplishing a goal. Additionally, although various exemplary embodiments discussed below focus on quality control of professionals, the embodiments are given merely for clarity and disclosure. Alternative embodiments may employ other systems and methods and are considered as being within the scope of the present invention.